paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the new sibling?
This story is made by User:Sonicthefox19 and User:TheGenerousWolf. It's a collab. Summary One day, the pups help a young pup named Lucky. He reveals that he's looking for his brother. Only, now a new plate of confusion has risen as now it seems this pup is related to both, members of the Paw Patrol and Vadim and Valerie. How can this be? _______________________________________________________________________________________ Characters The original six pups Ryder Katie Miles Vadim Valerie Lucky Captain Turbot Bully Bull 2 Bully 3 Mr. Farkoli Luke _______________________________________________________________________________________ Story One beautiful day, the train brought more than just deliveries to Adventure Bay, it brought a traveling magician, The Great Farkoli, He was doing a free show in front of the city hall. He started to set up when a small pup with a small torn silk hat on walked up. ???: Hi, are you, Mister Farkoli Farkoli: Um yes, who's asking? Lucky: I'm Lucky, Can I see a trick? Farkoli: I'm a little busy, but... a magic card trick shouldn't take long. Lucky: Well, then, can I help you set up? Farkoli: No need. I can get it done right now. A strong breeze began blowing a giant hat on top of a building. (The hat sways back and forth until it finally breaks off) Lucky: Mr. Farkoli, Watch out Soon the hat falls on top of them both. Mr. Farkoli: Oh no!!! Lucky: *Whimpers* Are you okay? MEANWHILE Mr. Farkoli: I'm fine. But we're trapped. Meanwhile Rocky and Skye were walking down the street. Rocky: Do you really think I should tell Katie? Skye: I don't know, but (Big crash) What was that Rocky: Let's go see! They race to the scene and only see a giant hat over what should have been a set up magic show but is a pile of wood, cards, and curtains Skye: Hello anyone there? Mr. Farkoli: Skye, is that you? Me and this pup could use some help. Skye: Mr. Farkoli, we'll get Ryder, hang in there Lucky: Who's that Mr. Farkoli Mr. Farkoli: Really good pups, that's who. Lucky: Okay Meanwhile Ryder: What's the rush pups? Rocky: The giant hat on top of the magic shop fell on Mr. Farkoli. Ryder: Uh-oh, I call the rest of the pups *presses a button* Pups to the lookout The call went out and the pups began rushing to the Lookout. Chase: PAW Patrol reporting for duty Ryder, Sir Ryder: Thanks for hurrying here pups, a heavy wind has caused a giant steel hat to fall on Mr. Farkoli, the traveling magician, and his stuff. Skye, I need you to lift the hat off the ground and back onto the roof. Skye: This pup is ready to fly Ryder: Rocky, I need you two to clean up the smashed stuff and help put it back together Rocky: Green means Go Ryder: Paw patrol is on a roll! They went through the usual lookout stuff and drive off. Lucky: What's that Whirring Mr. Farkoli: The paw patrol! Lucky: Thank goodness The hat then suddenly lifts up and they see Ryder and rocky. Rocky: Hang on guys! Lucky: Okay *grabs onto the hat* Ahh Rocky: Not what I meant... Lucky: Wheeeee, This is fun Ryder: We got to get him down! Lucky: You guys look so small from up here Ryder: Skye! Your up! Skye: On it, Autopilot activate, (Skye's helicopter turned on Autopilot as she strapped a harness on herself and started to crawl towards the pup) Lucky: Who are you? Skye: I'm Skye, you look familiar, grab my paw. Lucky: Okay (Lucky grabs her paw as the harness automatically drew them back into the helicopter) Ryder: Great job Skye! Rocky: Whew. That was close. (Skye puts the hat back on the magic shop and brings Lucky back to the wreckage) Skye: *Whispers to Ryder* He looks familiar, like a black and white...*Gasp*...A black and white Vadim Ryder: Really? Skye: Yeah, just imagine that you're in a black and white movie, who is Lucky portraying Ryder: Hm. Go take him to see vadim. I'm curious now. Skye: Okay, wait, Vadim and Valerie are sick. remember. They both got the puppy flu. Ryder: Oh that's right. Take him to the lookout. Skye: Okay (She walks over to Lucky who was talking a storm to Rocky, with Thanks and Curiosity) Lucky: (Takes a deep breath) Sooo That's...Oh hi Skye Skye: Hey Lucky want to come with me to the lookout in my Helicopter Lucky: Yeah Flying They get to the lookout. Lucky: Wow, This is big Rocky: I know right? Lucky: How many pups live here? 100, 1,000 Skye: Um, 13, I think Lucky: (Jaw dropped open) Rocky: Not many. Chuckle Lucky: I have a question, uh, (Talking to Rocky) Rocky: Yes Lucky? Lucky: Actually two, What's your name, and What was Ryder and Skye Talking about Rocky: I'm Rocky. The recycle pup. And I have no idea. Lucky: I thought I heard my brother's name Rocky: What's his name? Lucky: Vadim, I only remember him and a spotted one from my past Rocky: Hm. I can help you find him. Lucky: Thanks Skye walked up confused at their private talk. Skye: What are you guys talking about Rocky: Nothing too big. Just have to help him find someone. Skye: Yeah, but that someone has been sick for two days, Rocky: Wait what? Skye: Valerie and Vadim have been sick for a few days Rocky: But.. .why would they be who Lucky is looking for? Skye: Look at him, He's a black-and-white Vadim Rocky: gasp Your right! Skye: Well, maybe he can be a get well gift for Valerie and Vadim Lucky: I can be a what Rocky: long story. Lucky: So when are we going Rocky: i guess now. Lucky: Let's go They head toward Vadim and Valerie's place. Vadim and Valerie were playing outside when they saw the three pups walking up from a distance Valerie: Hey, Vadim go up and see what they want Vadim: Okay Rocky: Hey Vadim! Vadim: Hey Rocky, What'd you guys come over for? Rocky: Um.. .this is Lucky... Lucky: Did you say Vadim Vadim: Lucky? *Everything freezes when Vadim has a bunch of pictures flash through his mind, The images stop as then everyone was staring at him* Vadim: Um okay Rocky: Vadim? You okay? Vadim: I...there...I'm fine, but I think I recognize the pup, It's my little brother Valerie walks up Valerie: Hey, Lucky Rocky: Wait, so he is your brother? Valerie: Yeah, well, I remember his face Vadim: Yeah Rocky: So I think we found them Lucky. Giggle Lucky: This is a dream come true. Rocky and Skye smiled at the reunion. Lucky jumped up onto his older brother and whispered a question, inaudible to the viewer, Vadim: Wait, What. Valerie: What is it Vadim: He says he remembers a dalmatian pup with us when we got separated Valerie: The only Dalmatians I know are Vadim and Valerie gasp as the same revelation comes to them that Marshall could be related to them Rocky: A Dalmatian? But he looks nothing like a dalmatian except for color. Valerie: Then why would he be black and white, Vadim and I are colored. Let's have Ryder DNA scan Lucky, Vadim, Marshall, Miles, and I. That'll prove this once and for all Vadim: Yeah, what she said Rocky: Well uh OK. I just hope Miles will cooperate. They go to the lookout Valerie: Ryder. we need you to do a DNA test Ryder: On who and why? Valerie: I think you have found more of Marshall's family today Vadim: Yeah, what she said Ryder: Well okay! How do you want the test done? Valerie: Hair sample DNA, It's the most accurate Ryder: Alright. This might hurt a little. Valerie: Okay He took fur from them and they all yelped even Marshall. Next was Miles. Miles was watching a you-tube documentary of humming birds for the third time when Ryder came in Miles: Uh H-Hi Ryder.... Ryder: Miles, I came to get a hair sample from you for a DNA test Miles: Um... it.. it won't... hurt will it? Ryder: It might hurt a little Miles: Whimper Marshall walks in. Marshall: it'll be okay big bro. I'll be right here. Ryder pulls a small tuft of fur off gently Miles: Yelp! Marshall rubbed his brother gently. Marshall: it's okay Miles... it's okay. It's over. Miles hugged Marshall crying a little. Miles: I-It really hurt! Marshall: i know I know. It's okay. Ryder walked out and put the 5th tuft of hair in the DNA scanner and The results left all jaws in sight dropped The scanner said the tufts were all siblings Marshall: So they are my brothers and sisters! Lucky: So you're the spotted one I remember Marshall: I don't believe it. Ryder: The DNA tester hasn't been wrong yet Marshall: But we look nothing alike. How can you be full blooded dalmatians? Vadim: And you with purebred Swedish Vallhund Ryder: Apparently neither are you are Either Marshall: But that doesn't make since. If we were like that, we would very different! The next day at school Valerie and Vadim were walking to school when three bullies walk up Bully 1: Oh look what we have here boys! Valerie: Oh, what do you have boys? Bully 2: You two to mess with! Hahaha! Vadim: Well, you have two black belt pups to mess with, we are so scared Bully 3: Oh look. They are very brave! Valerie: I think when you take a step forward, you have to take two steps back to balance yourself Bully: What? Valerie: I said that when you take a step forward, you have to take two steps back to balance yourself, and what are you going to do about it Bullies: Uh.... Vadim: Let's go, I think you confused them Bullies: I don't get it. Bully 2: Hey they're gone! Valerie: Why weren't you this sneaky when we were following Chase Bully: After them! Valerie: Run Vadim: Right behind you They run The bullies ran after them. Bully 3: You won't get away! Valerie knocked a trashbin in the way of the bullies and Vadim stepped on a glass bottle Vadim: Ow The bullies tripped on the trash. Valerie and Vadim walked/limped to school and went in their seats Turbot: Vadim! What happened to you?! Vadim: I...don't know, but it hurts Turbot: I'll call Katie for her to have a look at you. Hang tight. Vadim: Thanks Mr. Turbot, See you at home Valerie Valerie: I hope you're okay Vadim walked outside and saw Katie running up, Vadim stopped in his tracks and actually looked at his paw and saw how bad it was. Katie: Oh my. It looks very bad. Looks like you cut your paw on dome glass Vadim: I might of stepped on some while coming to school Katie was messing with his paw and he yelped. Katie: Sorry. You must have a lot of glass in there. Vadim: This sounds like something that someone else told he a while a...Ow Katie: Sorry. She pulled the glass out and wrapped his paw up in disinfectant Band-Aids. Katie: No school for you today Vadim. It be easier if you pups had two legs and arms like us. I can carry you home. Vadim: Can you take me to the lookout, I want to talk to Lucky, actually, Home is fine Katie picks him up and began taking him home Vadim: Thanks Katie, Meanwhile At school Turbot: Okay. We're gonna do a spelling bee. Valerie stands up and says Valerie: B-E-E The class laughs Valerie sits down Turbot: Very funny Valerie. Perhaps you would like to go first? Valerie: Okay Valerie walked up to the front of the class Turbot: Valerie. Your word is... Paladin. Valerie: P-A-L-A-D-E-N Turbot: Incorrect. Valerie: Aww, shoot Turbot: Next student! (He called but Valerie was determined to prove herself.) Valerie: Give me another word, I was taught that Paladin was spelled with an E, Please Mr. Turbot Turbot: Fine. Spell Adventure. Valerie: adventure A-D-V-E-N-T-U-R-E Adventure Turbot: That's correct! Now please go sit down. Valerie: okay She sat down as the school day went on. At Valerie and Vadim's house Vadim: Thanks Katie Katie: No problem. You just get some rest. Where's your parents? Vadim: They went on a trip a long time ago, they haven't come back Katie: Sorry to hear that! But who's taking care of you and your sister? Vadim: Ourselves, well, mostly, everyday there's a bag of treats and kibble on our doorstep Katie: Sounds lonely. Also sounds like someone is trying to help take care of you both. Maybe you can find out who it is. Vadim: I was going to set a camera tonight but not with this paw Vadim: Katie, Will you set it up? Katie: Well, I could help you with that. Vadim: *jumps up and give her a hug* Thanks Katie, Ow, my paw Katie: No problem. But take it easy. Vadim: Okay, all you need to do is put the camera in the bush and I'll wire it Katie nodded and they got to work. Vadim, Katie, have you seen the blue and green wire? Katie: On the couch. Vadim: I'll get it Vadim starts limping over to the couch but doesn't make it before another flashback event takes place, this time one memory of his mom carrying three little pups, two boys and a girl Vadim collapses because his mind is all in the flashback Katie: Vadim? Young Vadim IF (In Flashback): Momma, who are they Mom: Well This is Lucky, and Dad: Honey we need to go now if we are going to catch the train Mom: okay, we gotta go Vadim: Tell Valerie we left Katie: Vadim, earth to Vadim. Vadim: (talking from flashback) Don't go momma, don't leave me Flashback mom: But we must dear. If we don't.... well, let's just say we have no choice. You be good and protect your siblings. Vadim IF: I will mom, I won't let anything happen to them Vadim wakes up Vadim: Where's Lucky and the other two Katie: Calm down! Who are you talking about? Vadim: I keep having these flashbacks, and I remembered that I promised my mom to protect my three younger siblings. Katie: Three? But don't you only have Valerie? Vadim: No, She's older, by two seconds, but Lucky's litter, Katie: Who's Lucky? Vadim: My brother, If you'll carry me to the lookout, I'll introduce him to you Katie: Ok, but let's set up the camera first. Giggle Vadim: Oh here's the wire Vadim picks up the wire and heads back to work, and when they finish Vadim: All Done, now let's go They head to the Lookout. Vadim: I like you carrying me Katie: Giggle Well, like the Paw Patrol pups, despite how smart you are, your still a very young pup and being held is something pups your age tend to like. Vadim: There's Lucky, Right outside Katie: That's your brother!? There must be a mistake. He may look like you, but he's coloured wrong. {She said as they stopped beside him.} Lucky: Hi, I'm Lucky, Have you met my siblings? Vadim: Yeah, Katie, we did a DNA test and it turns out that Me, Valerie, Lucky, Miles, and Marshall are all siblings. Katie: What!? {She asked as she placed Vadim down on the ground.} Marshall walks up Marshall: I'm as shocked as you are Lucky: where's Miles, Marshall? Katie: But that doesn't make sense. Vadim: I know, but now I'm having these flashback of them Katie: How can this be? Something doesn't quite add up... Vadim... did your mom ever get divorced and married someone else? Vadim: I don't kn... Vadim goes into yet another flashback, this one of him as a young pup, Mom IF: I don't want to hear another one of your lies Charles Dad IF: but it's not a lie Carol Vadim once again collapses with his mind all in the flashback Katie: Not again. Vadim IF and IRL: Momma where are you going, MOMMA, momma come back momma Dad IF: come on Vadim, daddy has you Vadim gets up Vadim: I did that thing again didn't I Katie: Yeah. Vadim: Does it look weird Katie: Not really. What vision or flashback did you have? Vadim: It was about when momma left for a while, by herself, but I remember, she came back, Christmas Day Katie: Then. I think I understand now. So that might explain some things. Vadim: Okay Katie: Hello Lucky. Lucky: Yeah Katie Katie: How did you get to adventure bay and how do you know Vadim? Lucky: Well, I've always been here, and, I always knew Vadim Katie: I see. Meanwhile Ryder is fiddling with the DNA scanner when Rocky's and Marshall's tufts of fur land on it and it says match Ryder: Strange Marshall was playing tug of war and then froze. Marshall: What's strange? Zuma, who was on the other side of the rope, flew backwards Zuma: Ow Ryder: I think the scanner only is saying match Marshall: Wait... you mean- Ryder: It means that all the family proved with this machine, wasn't 100% sure Marshall: So... we could not be family? Ryder: Let's keep it a secret, until I get proof Marshall and Zuma nodded. Ryder: Good Meanwhile, back at school. Valerie: (Oh come on, I know how to spell that, Why do I always mix up E and I) (She Thought) Turbot: Good job class. You can all go home. Valerie, come here for a second before you leave please. Valerie: Okay then. The rest of the class left and Valerie stayed, standing by the door. Turbot: You need to work on your manners in class. Your not setting a good example for the younger pups that happen to come here. Valerie: it's just harmless fun Mr. Turbot. Turbot: I know, but it's also rude. Valerie: Sorry, Cap'n, am I allowed to leave, or is there something else? Turbot: No, I just wanted to get a point across. Please remember your behavior in class can influence younger pups. You can mess around a little like you did with spelling bee, just be mindful. You better get going, and stay safe on your way home. Valerie: Well, bye then Cap'n Valerie left the building Meanwhile Ryder was working on the machine Ryder: Rocky, can you hand me the socket wrench? Rocky: Sure thing. {He said doing so.} Looks like that's gonna do it. Ryder: Yep. {He said as he finished and examined his work.} Looks like it. Rocky: Should I go fetch Marshall, Miles, Luke, and Vadim? Ryder: Yeah, go ahead. Rocky left and returned with Lucky, Marshall and Vadim. Marshall: Hey, is it fixed yet? Ryder: We're about to see. I still have the strands of your fur from last time, so let's see if you're all truly related to each other. {He said as they all gathered around the machine and watched carefully.} Ryder placed the fur into the machine. Machine: D.N.A. scanning... Marshall: ... Miles: ... Lucky: ... Rocky: ... Ryder: ... Come on... The machine showed five white lights as one by one they all turned green Lucky: So, why are we here again. I thought we already established I'm their brother Ryder: Well, The machine had also said the two pups who weren't related to each other were. Lucky: Which two, maybe it is true. Marshall: Yeah, I know Rocky isn't a dalmatian and surely he isn't a Swedish Vall...whatever either Ryder: Okay, let's see. Ryder put four of the five tufts away and then pulled out Rocky's tuft. He then put them into the machine again Seconds later. Machine: Mix breed. Breeds unknown. D.N.A. of fish detected. Marshall: Not even a machine can tell what breeds your mixed with Rocky. chuckle Rocky: yeah, but it can tell I'm half mer-pup thought. Giggle Machine: Not a match. Ryder: So the machine is working fine? Hmm.... Marshall: So, I went from the start of this year not knowing if I have any siblings to ending the year with two of my friends appearing as my siblings, and finding two brothers. Lucky: Well then, Lucky you. Valerie walks up Valerie: Hey guys, I just got back from school. What'd I miss. Lucky: I'm your brother, Marshall is your brother, Miles is your brother, Vadim Is limping around because he got hurt, and I made the pun of the century. Miles: Y-You did? When? Lucky: Nevermind. chuckle Valerie: I thought you were gonna fix that machine? Ryder: We did... but still the same result. Rocky: It can even tell I'm half mer-pup. That's some good programming Ryder did. Valerie: Rocky, how do you go one day to having Hydrophobia to being a mer-pup Rocky: It's in the genes Valerie: But you don't wear pants Valerie and Lucky gave eachother a high five. Rocky: Well it is, and of course I don't wear pants. Did I miss something? Marshall: He didn't understand that it was a joke. Miles: It... It was? Marshall: sigh {he said placing his paw on his head while shaking his head.} Valerie: Some people, jokes just go over their head. Lucky: I mean it's lucky that I have you two, who will get my jokes. Valerie: I like that one. Miles: I-I'm lost. Rocky: You get used to it. giggle Marshall: So now what? Ryder: Well... your brothers and sisters... are at least step brothers and sisters. That's it really. Valerie: Yeah, well, Lucky, what is it that you do, exactly Lucky: I'm a magician, but I'm not very good. I can't even pull a rabbit out of a hat. All I can do is pull out my paw. Watch! Lucky reached into his top hat and then surprised to have pulled out an unconscious white fox Marshall: How did you do that?! Lucky: U-Um, I don't know... this don't ever happen. Miles: Is the f-fox okay? Vadim: Well, he's breathing, that's a good sign. Lucky started walking away Lucky: It's all my fault. Rocky arched an eyebrow and walked up beside Lucky. Rocky: Now what do you mean by that? What's your fault? Lucky: I don't know, Who's fault could it be other than mine? Rocky Put his paw on Lucky's shoulder Rocky: It's not your fault, especially if you didn't do it. I mean, you don't look like the type who would knock out a fox. Just saying. Something else is to blame for what happened to him. Lucky: I guess your right. Someone must've gotten into my case. Suddenly the fox started sitting up, groaning in pain. Rocky looked back at the fox as Marshall checked him a bit more. Marshall: He seems okay. Nothing's wrong. Hey little guy? Can you bark, yip, or speak to me at all? {He asked wagging his tail.} Luke: Yeah, wait...you look a lot like Canvas. Are you related? Lucky: Okay, now I know what happened! He may be very mad or super chill. I don't know which. Rocky: He don't seem mad, just confused. Lucky: You sure? Marshall: Canvas? Who's that? Luke: You know, the magician. Marshall: You mean Lucky? Luke: Yeah, him! Lucky: Over here. I am so sorry Luke. I didn't mean to forget. It was like as soon as I saw Vadim, Valerie, Miles, and Marshall again I lost my train of thought. And today has been pretty... Luke: Chaotic and full of surprises, I would guess. Rocky: So you two actually know each other? Luke: Yeah, we saved each other. I warned him about quickestsand and then he used magic to save me. The pups all turned to Lucky as Lucky started pulling out kerchief after kerchief out of his pocket. Rocky: First off... how in the world are you doing that! It's not physically possible. Second... when did you have pockets? {He asked Lucky as studied him carefully.} Lucky: Magician's pocket. {He said as he took off a white and black pocket from his side revealing a brown spot in the shape of a question mark} Valerie: Wonder how that mark got there. Vadim gave Valerie a fist bump without looking at her. Rocky: A mark in the shape of a question mark no less. That's weird. Lucky: Only as weird as a Vin and Vang on Valerie and Vadim Rocky: A what? Valerie: Yin and Yang, but he replaced the Y's with V's Valerie and Vadim turned to show that they each had one half of the YinYang, but Valerie's had a wire poking out and Vadim's had scars atop of it. Rocky: Um... okay... that's a little weird. Why... how... Rocky sat down shaking his head. Rocky: Ow my head hurts. Marshall looked at the marks curiously. Marshall: How long have you had these marks and how long are they all scarred up? {He asked, mostly addressing Vadim.} Vadim: Well, I've told you about the car accident right, well this is where the second car hit, and Valerie just puts a wire on her mark to make a statement. Valerie: Statement made. Now, Rocky, are you okay? Rocky: Yeah, probably was just thinking too hard. {He said rubbing his head with his paw.} Valerie: Yeah, That's happened to me before... Vadim: Especially when I ask her complex questions and she tried to compute them with her necklace on. Valerie: Not. Funny. Vadim. End of Story. Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Stories by TheGenerousWolf Category:Collabs with Sonic Category:Collabs with TheGenerousWolf Category:Collaboration Category:Friendship